Magic
Iskloft has a close association with other planes, and is often said to be a weak point inbetween them. As a nexus of elemental energy the entire region is suffused in magic, meaning that casting is significantly easier than anywhere else in the World. There are three primary schools of magic in Iskloft, though there are those that seek to combine them into arcane sub-schools. Conjuration Conjuration is the flashiest of the schools, focussing on grand destructive displays of power. Conjuration requires little technique to cast, drawing instead on the passion of the wielder. For this reason it is often the most powerful but most exhausting school of magic to use, even for the most powerful of mages. Conjuration magic usually uses elemental energy to damage or destroy. Fire is a perrenial favourite, but ice, acid, and electricity are also often used. The use of elemental energy has obvious links to the planes, and particularly powerful mages have used temporary portals to massively boost their abilities. Transfiguration Arguably the most powerful school of magic, transfiguration allows the manipulation of matter. Changing one substance to another, or simply moving something through space fall within the remit of this school. When transfiguration mages fight there are often no visible signs as the two struggle for control of available material. They tend to end abruptly when one mage overpowers the other and disables or dispatches them quickly. While some have tried to perfect the permanent transformation of matter, this has proved almost impossible, with any effects fading as the mage's concentration wanes. This limits the school's applications for creating instant wealth, but also prevents others from using a mage's creations against them. Many mages focus their learning on the manipulation of specific substances, improving their abilities while narrowing their range. Many druids focus on controlling plants, while Icehunter shamans often direct their power through the ice. Thaumaturgy Thaumaturgy is the most poorly understood school of magic. It is often referred to as the control of the unseen, and has widespread and disparate branches. The school is used to create illusions, dispel the other schools, and in some rare cases even read minds. Thaumaturgy is probably the most long-ranged school, possibly owing to the fact that it does not need to affect any mass. Powerful thaumaturgists can send messages instantly over hundreds of miles. There are very few openly practicing thaumaturgists, as the school is often connected to the casting of hexes or curses. This is especially the case in mountain elf communities, who see thaumaturgy as disconnecting magic from the Vaetr. Alchemy While not technically magic, alchemy is often used to create magic-like effects. By combining reagents in specific quantities and orders an almost limitless number of distinct phenomena can be achieved. Alchemical ingredients vary widely from fairly common mushrooms and mosses, to incredibly rare glands collected from terrifying monsters. While many alchemists focus on the creation of potions, this severely understates the potential of their craft. By utilizing oils to produce weapon effects, poisons to harm enemies, and smokes to scare or confuse, a well prepared alchemist can be a terror on the battlefield. Necromancy It has been speculated that by combining the three schools of magic it might be possible to create and control the undead. A great many mages claim to be able to do this, but very few can demonstrate their abilities. Petitioning the Vaetr is a significantly more practical method of raising the dead, but they are often uncontrollable. Using thaumaturgy to control the soul of the deceased, transfiguration to manipulate their body, and conjuration to siphon a minor elemental to maintain the power required to sustain the spell, it may be possible to resurrect corpses. If it is possible the magic would need to be insanely powerful, and would probably require a couterie of mages.